


River City Closet

by Featherine_Aurora



Series: Lesbian Protagonist Tales [11]
Category: River City Girls (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Lesbian Character, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:47:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22938136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Featherine_Aurora/pseuds/Featherine_Aurora
Summary: As they fight their way through River City to save their boyfriends, Kyoko has some odd feelings towards Misako to deal with. Well, only if she and Misako can first honestly admit they even have such feelings to themselves.
Relationships: Kyoko/Misako
Series: Lesbian Protagonist Tales [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1434820
Kudos: 11





	River City Closet

**Author's Note:**

> I've unfortunately have been dealing with a bit of a rough patch in regards to my mental health and in regards to writing. In spite of that, I hope that this will be an enjoyable read.

Kyoko and Misako were surrounded. This fight had been going on for a while, they’d both taken a lot of blows. and there were still a lot of guys here in this street. Some of their enemies grinned, obviously feeling like they were going to win. But Kyoko knew better.

_They don’t know who they’re dealing with if they think they’ve actually beaten us._

As the group around them charged, Kyoko took her bat and swung it like crazy, knocking two guys to the ground and then knocking a third guy, one with a green pompadour, back. He winced as her blow hit him hard in his stomach. Seeing that, Kyoko dropped her bat for a moment and ran at him, taking him down with a flying kick. She then got up and ran back towards her bat, taking out a blonde girl who had been about to pick it up with another flying kick.  
  
Kyoko picked herself again and then swiped the bat from the floor. Another girl, a cheerleader charged at her while swinging a Yoyo wildly. Kyoko dodged it, then knocked the cheerleader off her feet with a blow to her legs. A security guard who was in the crowd then pulled out a taser, grinning as he did so, but didn’t get a chance to use it as Kyoko’s bat impacted his hand. He let out a pained cry, which was followed by another as Kyoko punched him in the face and finished him off with another swing of her bat. 

Then a muscular guy with a wrestling mask charged her, yelling loudly as he tried to smash Kyoko down with a running tackle. Kyoko swung her bat right at his head, with an upward swing at his chin, hoping that putting all her strength into that would save her. That did stop him, leaving him stunned from the blow. Unfortunately, it also caused her bat to shatter into pieces and left her with a split handle in her hands.

_Dammit! I really like using a bat. I guess I’ll find another soon enough._

Kyoko dropped the broken handle down and unleashed a barrage of punches on the muscular guy while he was stunned, making him collapse on to the ground with a pained groan. She grabbed a chain from the floor, something dropped by one of their attackers, and started swinging it at those around her. The rapid blows from it made the enemies around Kyoko all either wince in pain or stop to protect themselves.

_Yeah, this is good._

But a preppy girl with black hair tied in twintails suddenly yelled “What the hell, Kyoko? You nearly hit me in the eye!” and Kyoko stopped. She even quickly yelled “Sorry!”, hoping that her voice conveyed her sincere concern. The girl had seemed to be genuinely upset. Kyoko wanted to do anything she could to get her boyfriend back, but maybe she had just gone a bit too far then. She’d didn’t want to go around blinding people.

Then, as she was distracted by her feelings of guilt and worry, a preppy guy in a green suit took the opportunity to throw dust in her face. Kyoko let out a pained cry as it hit her eyes, blinding her. She then heard an extremely smug voice, likely the preppy guy’s. “Take this, loser!”.

Kyoko’s eyes were in agonising pain from that, though she still managed to be more focused on a desperate desire to get back the ability to see. A lot more of her would be hurting soon if she didn’t get back the ability to see soon. Fortunately, her enemies were happy to waste time mocking her. She heard a snobbish guy say “Haha! Can’t believe you you fell for that!”. The preppy girl she had felt sorry for added “What a dumbass! You really thought that…”. There was then the sound of a someone being hit and of the preppy girl yelling out “Ow! My eye! You punched my eye!”.

After that, she heard Misako angrily yell “You’re going to pay for doing that to Kyoko!” while she also heard both the guy and girl who had tricked her yelling out more cries of pain mixed with insults. Fortunately it seemed like Misako was covering for her while she was struggling to clear her eyes.

_Thanks a lot, Misako._

She needed to remember to pay Misako back for all the moments like this so far. Also, she should maybe get shades or something if assholes were going to keep doing stuff like this.

_But what sort should I get? I want to look both cool and cute. Wait, I should think about this later._

When she did clear her eyes, Kyoko saw that Misako had taken down the snobbish guy. The girl who had tricked her was also down. It was petty, but Kyoko kicked her before getting back into the fray. She kept punching and kicking and even dabbing at the mix of thugs, students and random weirdos who were bent on taking Kyoko and Misako down.

After stomping repeatedly on another wrestler, Kyoko took a deep breath. Then she looked to see how Misako was doing. As expected, Misako was handling everything fine. She was so tough and cool, just like when they first met. 

_She’s sort of dreamy at moments like this._

Kyoko then saw a street punk get behind Misako. Unfortunately, Misako hadn’t noticed him.

_I need to save Misako._

Kyoko did the first thing that came to mind, which was to yell “Hey, over here!”. That working in distracting the punk and getting Misako to turn out. That moment in which the punk was distracted was also enough for Misako to be ready to block a desperate blow from the thung as he tried to still get the first blow. As he glared at Misako, Kyoko ran at him as fast as she could, only stopping to better unleash a flurry of powerful kicks at his back. As she did so, Kyoko let out an angry cry of “Ora ora ora ora ora!”.

_Take this for trying to hurt Misako._

The thug went flying, instantly defeated by her barrage of blows. As he hit the ground, Misako finished off the last enemy. She then looked down at the thug that Kyoko had just beaten and shook her head. “You’re such a dork, Kyoko. Who makes attack cries like that? You’re not Jotaro Kujo”.

“But I’m cool enough to be, right?”.

“You’re not cool”.

Kyoko pouted. “What!? That’s harsh, Misako”.

While chatting, they started walking to find a spot to rest for a moment. As they did, Misako said “But you did kick ass there, I guess. You’ve really toughened up more than I thought”.

Kyoko smirked. “Yeah, I’m pretty awesome these days”.

“Plus, you are a lot cuter than any action protagonist”. Misako blushed as she said that and then looked away from Kyoko.

“Aww, thanks”. Kyoko felt that Misako saying that was really sweet of her. In fact, while she thought that Misako was always really cool and dreamy, Misako seemed even cooler and dreamier than ever to Kyoko in this moment. 

Misako rubbed the back of her neck, then nonchalantly said “It’s just true. You’re one of the cutest girls around”.

Soo, the two girls found a bench in an isolated spot and sat down. Misako took a box out of her bag. “I have some sushi rolls. Want to share?”.

“Sure, Misako”.

Misako handed her one and Kyoko took a bite out of this. _Ah, this is nice. It’s great that Misako prepared for our day out_. But Kyoko felt like there was something missing. _Oh, right. Maybe I should try asking that again_.

“Are you sure you don’t want to go watch a movie?”.

Misako frowned. “Our boyfriends are still abducted, remember?”.

“But you don’t get chances to go watch a movie at school hours often”. Kyoko then cheerfully declared “Let’s live a little. We can’t let Mr whoever your teacher is or anyone chain us down”.

“But you weren’t even at the right school”. Misako let out an annoyed groan. “You could technically have done that if you hadn’t gone to my school for no reason”.

Misako did technically have a point. But Kyoko had her own. “I guess so. But what would be the point in doing it without you?”.

Misako blushed in response and fell silent. The two of them then ate their sushi rolls without a word. As they finished, Misako eagerly said. “Time to get back to saving our boyfriends!”.

Kyoko pumped a fist into the air. “Yeah! When I have Riki back, I’ll ask him if we can have a double date with you and Kunio”.

“Are you sure you want that?”. Misako had a smug grin on her face. “When I have a date with Kunio after this, we’ll be passionately making out a lot”.

Kyoko didn’t see what the problem was. “I’ll be doing the same with Riki. That would be great double date!”.

Misako’s face fell flat. “No, definitely not”.

As Misako put her box back into her bag, Kyoko had a thought. Well, more like she had been reminded of a recurring one by the stuff about making out just now. She had something to ask and this seemed like as good a time as any.

“You know, we could practice”.

“Practice what?”.

“Well…”. Kyoko was quiet for a moment, then said “Kissing?

Misako frowned. “What, with you? Again? Once was more than enough”.

“But they say that girls are better at understanding this sort of thing than boys. So practising a lot with a girl should make us really good at it”. Kyoko felt that her idea made a lot of sense. It felt right to her. It also explained why she wanted to kiss Misako a lot. It was her intuition telling her that kissing Misako would help her a lot.

“That sounds ridiculous”. Misako then, in an uncertain tone added. “But I think we could try it. You know, just to be safe”.

Kyoko smiled. “Yeah. It won’t hurt to try doing more. Plus, I feel it’ll be a great thing for us”.

Misako nodded. “But, to be clear, I’m not into you”.

“Me neither”.

“Yeah, absolutely. Just making that clear”.

“Yep. Just practice. For Riki.

“Yeah. I’m just doing it for Kunio”. Misako laughed. “Like I’d be into you!”

Kyoko also laughed before saying “Yeah, that would be stupid. I’d definitely never have a crush on you or consider you dreamy”.

Misako then, with an excessively defensive and hostile tone to her voice, declared. “I’ll never be into you. Ever!

Kyoko’s eyes widened in shock. They stood there for a minute in a painful silence, Misako staring at the floor with embarrassment. She then broke the silence with “Okay, I went overboard there. Sorry”.

“It’s fine”. Kyoko waved her hand dismissively. “I guess this is technically a stressful situation”

“Technically?”.

Kyoko shrugged. “This has been pretty chill for me, actually. I mean, there was the bit where you told me those crazy girls had a fixation on our boyfriends, but I’d say this day has been a lot of fun so far”. 

Misako looked at her wearily for some reason. “Really?”.

“Yeah. It’s surprising how much beating up guys can make me feel amazing”.

Misako frowned. “While I’m happy that you’re good at kicking ass, that sounds a bit wrong. She then crossed her arms. “Maybe we shouldn’t be doing this”.

“Do what?

“The random kissing session? Or going around beating up a ton of people? I don’t know”. Misako raised her arms up in irritation, then dropped them to her sides. “What you said now was a bit disturbing, even if its for our boyfriends. Plus that moment just now where I acted up like that”. Misako seemed glum. “I don’t know why I lashed out like that. It was like some part of me was angry at the idea. It’s stupid. I know I have a boyfriend. I’m not into girls. But maybe I have some issues. Perhaps we both have some. I don’t know anything about this stuff. All I know is that it's confusing and annoying. But this seems like something that we shouldn't avoid dealing with, whatever it is”.

Maybe Misako was right. But Kyoko wasn’t interested in thinking about all that right now. It felt uncomfortable. It felt like something that would be messy and hard to deal with. Instead of facing that, there was an easy fix for those feelings right now. There was something that felt very good to Kyoko, that pushed her doubts and concerns aside, if only for a while. 

“Can we just make out already?”. Kyoko said that with obvious annoyance, desperate to hurry up and get started. Noticing that, Misako grinned. “Sure, let’s do that”.


End file.
